The present invention relates to video games, and more particularly to video game competitions.
Video games are enjoyed by many, often allowing video game players to virtually participate in otherwise unavailable activities, whether due to requirements of skill, experience, or equipment availability, or simply due to inherent dangers of the activities.
In many games a video game player may compete against another player either in person or via an online game. Many online games offer leaderboards which allow a player to judge how a particular game play session compared against other game players. However, it is often difficult to compare the player's skill to another player's since many conventional leaderboards measure a level achieved or certain standard statistics, but may not consider the amount of time played to do so. Further, many players are driven by and desire to compete at all levels of game play, for example a player may desire to not only be the player with the highest score but also to be the best player with a particular game weapon or accessory or combination thereof.
Managing a competition with numerous players based on such non-standard statistics may be labor intensive. It may also be extremely difficult to ensure rules compliance in a multiplayer online game environment.